


轮流转

by moonshiner_lzz



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshiner_lzz/pseuds/moonshiner_lzz
Summary: 灵感来源罅隙
Relationships: Lucas/Mark, 黄旭熙/李马克
Kudos: 7





	轮流转

李敏亨走进来的时候黄旭熙刚被怂着吞下杯炸弹，酒精沉入腔腹甘甜热辣气韵反冲至鼻腔，直冲得他出了身冷汗，头脑也清醒几分。  
“他怎么来了？”黄旭熙侧头去问组织这场同窗会的宋志诚，眼神跟着那人转，从整齐梳上去的额发到包裹在深灰西装下的宽肩窄腰，目光熠熠两条腿笔直地迈步，看上去过得顺风顺水，状态极佳。看他过得好，黄旭熙心里却有几分不是滋味。  
“谁？谁？”宋志诚脑袋转了半天才发现新人，也纳闷。“真是活得久了什么事都能见到，你说李大作家怎么来了。”  
“作家？”  
回国感受过太多的物是人非，黄旭熙以为自己不会再受到惊讶惊吓了，但李敏亨一直是他的知识盲区，尤其是他们交友圈基本毫无重合，无人可以谈起。今天来这里其实多少也有这个原因，本来是想打听点消息之类，没想到直接见到了本尊。宋志诚看他对这个话题还算有点兴趣，巴不得把知道的李敏亨的花边八卦全抖落出来。  
“你还不知道吧？这小子几年前就出柜了。要不是爬上艺人的床，你说，谁会看他写的东西？”  
本来是想作个笑料，谁知听了这话黄旭熙却皱起眉，宋志诚误以为他嫌恶心，眼睛一转又自作聪明关心道，“我记得上学那会儿他不是老爱缠着你么，啧啧……当心点啊，指不定现在，他还对你有意思呢。”  
黄旭熙冷笑一声，“走，跟我过去打声招呼。”  
“这，这不合适吧。”  
“有什么不合适的，你可是东家啊。”黄旭熙不由分说地拉住他的胳膊。也不知道这位黄大公子又在犯什么混，再不情愿，众目睽睽之下为了脸面宋志诚还是站了起来。  
“李敏亨！”黄旭熙这一声不轻不重，却是聚集了不少目光，后者看到他虽然也很吃惊，但很快便收整好情绪，大方端着支酒杯站在原处，安静又从容。  
走得越近，黄旭熙越觉得口干舌燥，复杂的情绪堵在心头令他眩晕，尤其是李敏亨看着他，只是用他一贯敞亮到不留缝隙的表情看着他，就让黄旭熙仿佛回到学生时代。  
“宋志诚有话跟你说。”话一出口黄旭熙差点想咬自己舌头，他人高马大气势汹汹，但在李敏亨面前，永远矮上那么一截。想到这他又气又恨又无奈，喊住人又把宋志诚推出去，自己倒缄口整理情绪去了。宋志诚前边刚碎嘴讲完人坏话，后脚就被推到本人面前，着实是难堪，对黄旭熙的态度也懂了一二分，本人能屈能伸，笑面恭维了几句祝贺新书大卖云云，找借口溜之大吉。  
“……旭熙。”李敏亨先开口叫他，看出来他在憋着怒气，嘴唇开开合合，也不知道该怎么把话说得漂亮了。  
“你过得挺好。”黄旭熙看他抬起的眼，自己都能听出来这话中的滋味。  
“你也……”李敏亨垂下头，手指捻着酒杯。“你没怎么变。”

黄旭熙气极反笑，想他李敏亨真是聪明，真是好学生作派，自己一开始就向他公示了答案，他反倒不信，非要自己将事实例举到纸上一二三条做出选择，结果绕了更大的弯子。  
以前也不是没想过再见面他要说些什么，做些什么，也试想过再见时李敏亨处到了女朋友，找到要共度一生的人，那这世道该有多不公平！可它本来就是不公平，只是黄旭熙向来多站在天平向下的那头，都是被人追捧，哪有他把自己完完整整白白送上，还被跟气球一样放飞的道理。  
气归气，黄旭熙对李敏亨没断那个念头。李敏亨是真的好看，家业性质使然什么样的人黄旭熙没见过，可李敏亨这种好看，是陷阱，是牢笼，不经意间被遮掩的蜜糖引着看进去，就再也出不来了。想到这他又想起先前宋志诚的混账话，另一股妒意又升起，不禁想，他现在身上的这股说不清道不明的魅力，是不是由那不知名的谁谁细心耕耘出来的。他又转念一想，管李敏亨身边的是鬼是神，最重要的是，他现在自由了，回来了。  
而且在他看来，自己还是很有胜算的。  
李敏亨今天来能做什么呀，除了他，这帮男男女女哪一个和他有过深的交情，黄旭熙自认高中三年至少也可以说是家学校训练和李敏亨三点一线，李敏亨的那点人脉交情，他还不摸得明明白白。没想到李敏亨几年没露面，坐到这帮男男女女之间还有说有笑，如鱼得水，没隔一会儿就能听见夸张的笑声起哄声，好不热闹。黄旭熙坐在另一桌，拿着瓶贝克瓶底都快被他喝穿了。  
等饭局吃的差不多，有人提议去第二摊，想着依李敏亨的性格，怎么都该告辞回家了，黄旭熙越过众人盯他，就等着避开人群截他，没想到他倒是慢腾腾举起手，一截白手腕从袖口探出，在灯光下发出惨白的光。李敏亨啊李敏亨，还真是让人刮目相看！黄旭熙仰头喝干苦涩液体，说出让在座人们惊叫欢呼的三个字，我也去。  
进了包间，有人点歌有人倒酒有人拉着某某的手高声，问到黄旭熙，他知道那双明亮的眼落在他身上，心里一动，讲出个名字。  
/亲爱的人  
你仿似花樽装满我的忠诚  
亲爱的人  
你只会担当高贵角色  
可有可能  
我终有一天悉破你的表情  
期待至今/  
在场应该不会有人记得，毕业散伙饭，黄旭熙唱的也是这首歌，除了李敏亨——他该是想忘也不能。就是唱完这首歌，黄旭熙压他在门边，在喧嚣热闹的一墙之隔外悄悄接吻，就是唱完这首歌，黄旭熙一家移民去了美国，之后不管再怎么联络都是石沉大海，再无回音。  
记得是五月二十一日的晚上，家里庭院一簇簇的山茶花开得正盛，月光下好像降了场白日般的雪霜。张姨总是捡几只开得最好的剪下，和清水一同装进玻璃罐，摆在书桌上。李敏亨挺着腰板，用一口流利的英语发音纠正他的语法错误，总被花香熏到皱鼻子，嘴唇也跟着撅起，泛着水光，不知是不是刚吃过张姨送的哈密瓜，果汁还留在上面。他猜的不错，只是怎么比刚刚自己吃的还甜，哦，大概是因为李敏亨自己就够甜了，当然是甜上加甜。黄旭熙觉得自己简直是天才，拿出副耳塞，一个轻轻柔柔挤进那团寿桃似的耳朵里，一只自己也戴上，手臂紧紧挨着，出了汗也不移动分毫。  
“哎，你也教累了，换我教你吧。我教你唱歌。”  
思及此李敏亨站起身，快步走了出去，没人能想到他中途离场拂了黄少面子是为何，更没人能想到黄旭熙也丢下话筒跟着出去了。  
2月的S市夜里街上只有风声热闹，前两天刚降了场大雪，风里好像带着冰，还留着股恶劣的狠戾，黄旭熙跟在李敏亨身后半步的距离，听他走得气喘吁吁时不时还抽鼻子，怕他冻到肺，忍不住大声喊他。  
“李敏亨！别哭了！”  
“我原谅你了，我原谅你了还不行吗！”  
“你要去哪里啊？”黄旭熙眼里只有李敏亨，跟着他走到哪里了都不知道，抬头一看，xx酒店。  
“去开房！”李敏亨回头看他，眼睛红红的，鼻子红红的，黑夜里呼出的气也好像都是红的。  
当年被他逗一下都会缩起来，跟含羞草似的小不点现在冲他大喊去开房，换谁都有可能被刺激到丢弃智商。“和，和谁？”  
李敏亨不理他，径自走了进去，他连忙追上去握住那截手腕，就像他会丢下自己随便找了什么人似的。  
进了房间李敏亨主动环上黄旭熙的肩，他的嘴唇湿又冰凉，碰上黄旭熙，便和汪春水似的化了。  
也不知他用的什么香水，之前挨着谈话没闻见，现在抱进怀里，兴许是被两人急剧升高的体温撞破外壳，这才款款绕出来，苦中带甜，混着酒香，闻着醉人，尝着也醉人。黄旭熙有些失去理智地回吻他，像要把这么几年的份都亲回来，亲他发梢，眼皮上的痣，小巧的鼻尖，又到那两瓣凉薄也温柔的嘴唇，只想好好亲他，叫这张嘴再不能端着，只能吐露真心实意爱人，和叫人爱的话。  
李敏亨被他圈在怀里，胸口剧烈起伏着，两只手在两人之间来回逃窜，叹息和衣物散了一地，等黄旭熙硬到发痛的阴茎顶上他白花花的大腿，却喘着气停下了。李敏亨半张开眼用询问他，一会儿才得到他小声又窘迫的回答。  
“……要，要怎么做？”  
黄旭熙感到自己的脸在对方咯咯的笑声中逐渐升温，半是懊恼半是埋怨：“还不都是你！我……我就算亲别人想的都是你的脸……”  
听到这句突如其来的告白李敏亨错愕了一下，接着又变得彻底地柔软，他的手抚上黄旭熙的脸颊，找到润滑液和避孕套，挤了些粉红色的黏液到手上，这才想起来不好意思，偏过头去，叫他也不要看。  
黄旭熙哪有那么听话，张大了双眼，像看电影一帧都不能错过般看李敏亨在他面前，为了他开拓自己。借着房间微弱的光，他恰好能看到，李敏亨抬着腰，大腿内侧紧绷成弓的弧度，他的手穿过膝盖下，拂过稀疏的毛发，在被挤压变形的臀肉间来回摸索了一番，中指钻了进去。他欣赏着李敏亨随着自己的动作忍不住上下耸着腰的样子，膝盖开开合合，在黑暗里发出珍珠般的色泽，没多久也忍不住加入，抓着李敏亨的手指一同搅了进去，学他的样子找那个敏感的凸起，狠狠碾压直到他忍不住呻吟出声。床上的李敏亨好诚实，痛了会咬他手指，舒服了就眯起眼睛，就连黄旭熙横冲直撞地插进去时，也真心实意地掉了眼泪，倒不全是痛得。李敏亨像抱救命木筏的落水者，手臂和屁股都紧紧吸附着他，一下下摸过黄旭熙后颈的头发，安慰着他，等黄旭熙缓过劲了，开始发狠要他，疼他时，才又开始哭起来。他带着哭腔鼻音拉长了尾音喊旭熙，旭熙，轻点，旭熙，慢一点，我不行了，也不是说假话，没过一会儿黄旭熙就觉得抵在腹部磨蹭的，李敏亨的阴茎喷出一股股的水，被他拇指沾了些，吃进嘴里，寡淡的腥咸，让舌头发麻，趁李敏亨还在发晕的空他俯下身，把那点余味送进他嘴里。可到了李敏亨自己嘴里，那怪味又变成实打实的甜味，让黄旭熙舍不得给他了，给了又夺回来，不够那就再索要更多。  
等摘了套喝口水的功夫，李敏亨翻了个身过去，背对着他。他俩都只穿着上衣衬衫，下面风光，看他并拢着两条长腿，夹紧翘屁股朝着自己，满是矜持又放浪的模样，黄旭熙哪里忍得住，转他过身，干脆把嘴里最后这口渡给他，而后干脆就着侧躺的姿势，一手架住他的大腿拉开，一手替他解开衣衫，握住下面的乳肉来回揉捏，就着还没干的水迹，又从后边顶了进去。高潮的余韵未过，黄旭熙每进去一分都感到肠肉在痉挛，被他抬着悬空的那条腿止不住哆嗦，没等他顶一会儿李敏亨又开始哼唧。  
“你的表，咯着我了。”  
话里满满的娇嗔，听得黄旭熙想给他摘天上的星星，又想可劲地，好好地欺负他。李敏亨确实是在撒娇，也是找个借口，黄旭熙插他插得好深，每次进出都带起肠肉一阵瑟缩，肉穴打开又闭合全在挽留身体里的性器，黏腻的水声和囊袋打在屁股上的啪啪声烧得他耳朵直嗡嗡，偏偏黄旭熙又在舔他耳朵，不停地在他耳边讲荤话，逼着他答应，不回答就乱顶一通。李敏亨体力虽好但也被折腾得够呛，大腿内侧和屁股肉都被磨得生疼，甚至有股发烫出凉意的错觉。到最后被操到止不住流泪，他也不知道自己嘴里在喊什么，就连“你男朋友有像我这样对你吗？”“他能让你又爽又骚，屁股吃这么紧吗”“喜不喜欢哥哥操你”这种话都应了。  
李敏亨害羞得睁不开眼，可我不喜欢你干什么让你操，我现在没有男朋友了，旭熙可以做我男朋友吗，这种话也让他一时半会儿张不了口，好在来日方长。黄旭熙看他绷紧脚尖，声音变得高亢，知道他高潮了，于是揉揉他的屁股，也发狠掐住他的腰，在高潮的痉挛中又猛操了几十下，最后射进了李敏亨的身体。  
两人静静听着彼此的呼吸心律合而为一直到入眠，谁也没有破坏这个相拥的姿势。

确实命运爱作弄人，可兜兜转转，也抵不过砂砾荆棘决心要变作蔷薇。

完


End file.
